


Sticker Chart

by ray_of_freakin_sunshine



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Ben throws a tantrum, Complete, Mama Leia, Oneshot, Reylo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_of_freakin_sunshine/pseuds/ray_of_freakin_sunshine
Summary: Leia Organa and Rey found a way to manage Ben’s temper tantrums.





	Sticker Chart

"You will not tell me what to do, Mother!" Kylo Ren stomped around the room, destroying all of its furniture with his lightsaber. "I'm Supreme Leader, not you!"

Leia stood with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. As she watched her son destroy his own office, she decided to blame his behavior on Han. She'd learned to blame most things on Han over the years. 

“What the kriff is going on in here? Kylo, we talked about this!" Rey crossed her arms and glared at her husband from the doorway. He froze, wishing to avoid the inevitable consequences of his actions. 

"Rey, just let me explain," Kylo begged, eyes wide. "Please."

"No, we have a deal. Since you threw a tantrum, I'm not kissing you for a week."

“What? No! I will not allow you to withhold anything from me, scavenger." Kylo glared, but his words only irritated Rey further.

“Fine, two weeks. Leia, your turn."

Leia smiled at her daughter-in-law. "Gladly. Ben, as a result of your temper tantrum, you have lost control of Takodana. Now go sit on the remnants of that couch and think about what you have done."

“You have no power over me, either of you. I'm the Supreme Leader!" he growled indignantly. Kylo Ren would not let either of them take away what was his.

"If you keep this up, you'll be a divorced Supreme Leader."

“As the Supreme Leader's mother, I do have power over you, Ben. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to put a frowny face sticker on your behavior chart. Supreme Mama out." 

Rey laughed and linked arms with Leia. As he watched them strut away, Kylo Ren petulantly sunk onto the fabric scraps and wood pieces of his couch and thought about what he did.


End file.
